


[红猪]在有和无之间，有一座山

by laskyy47



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。吸血鬼猎人搭档，忽然发现的真相是？
Relationships: 孙红雷/罗志祥
Kudos: 1





	[红猪]在有和无之间，有一座山

——————————————————————

罗志祥坐在箱子上，用金属丝细细擦过枪管内壁，当又一粒渣滓被勾出来，他手臂肌肉忽然一收，又蓦地一放，雕花的银色长管手枪被端正地举起，在他手上灵活地转了个弯。枪口直直对着脸，那漂亮的眼睛微微眯起来，猫一样凑近，往里看，下次射击一定是精准射击，他满意地笑了。

罗志祥回过头去的时候，发现孙红雷正盯着他看，于是他就要斗争回去，只要随便扯扯袖子，肩膀上，那仿佛是在地中海晒成的，淡金色的流畅线条，就会自然地露出来；他嘴唇再往上一勾呢，还要去看孙红雷的，那人上身缠满绷带，手上也是，且手上还没有武器，是罗志祥的胜利！他在心里欢呼，但忽然，他想到一件很不妙的事，再把那经他手变得无与伦比的枪往身后藏，已经太迟了！

孙红雷的动作总是带着不讲理的迅捷，“你作弊！”，回复这委屈控诉的，只有浑厚的哈哈大笑和插在裤腰里的半截枪。

孙红雷和罗志祥这对搭档，一起从事追捕吸血鬼的工作已经有半年了，他们乍一接触，就发现彼此那么合拍，去到教会领赏的时候，也从未因金币有过争执，简直天生一对。罗志祥观察地那么细，锁定一只吸血鬼的踪迹简直是直觉般的快捷；而孙红雷，没有人在暴露踪迹后，还逃得过孙红雷的一枪或一枪托。不过，这次他们所追寻的目标，却也有着他那些可怜兮兮前辈们未曾有过的狡猾，这对完美拍档不眠不休三个日夜，一路奔袭五个小镇，才终于在黎明前找到了吸血鬼下榻的旅馆。

现在，两人就窝在旅馆对面的小仓库里，仓库顶上有个小窗，失去了枪的罗志祥正侧身坐在高高的梯子上，一动不动地往外监视，黎明的光已经勾勒出了他右半张脸，孙红雷边瞅着那光边思考着，这单结束后，拿到的赏金能够他喝几桶酒，睡几天；或者，他可以带罗志祥去早就说好的那座山，他还不知道那山的名字，但他们可以自己取一个，那么高的一座山，青青葱葱的，多么让一个孤独的猎魔人震惊，山后又有那么肥沃的一片田，秋天去看正好呢。

“哎！他出来了。”

比起耳朵，孙红雷先从搭档开合的嘴唇中辨别出了这句话，他挤上窄小的木梯，硬是要和罗志祥一样坐到最上一排，太好奇了，他还没见过这狡诈敌人的正脸，每次总是影子，影子，捉不住的影子。

“猪，你是不是傻？”

不怪孙红雷这么问，眼前这位穿行在晨雾中的“吸血鬼”，一副农民的装扮，露出的皮肤晒得跟他自己种的麦子似的，孙红雷见过很多不怕光的吸血鬼，可从没见过把自己搞的这么不优雅的吸血鬼。

“没错，是他。”

咋这么肯定？罗志祥似乎也觉得自己的可信度受到挑战，“哪个农民会住旅馆呢？”，他稍稍侧过头，让眼睛倒映在眼睛里，“哥，你信我。”，光一明一暗地。

“我啥时候不信你了？你可别瞎说啊！”

孙红雷重新把眼睛定位到农民吸血鬼身上，罗志祥说过以后，这人越看越可疑了。

“我先用枪托干他！”

罗志祥迅速眨了眨眼，忽然打了个哈欠，“红雷哥，我相信你！”，撂一句话，转一个身，他轻轻巧巧蹦下木梯，而另一位，身躯忽然得到舒展，那感觉有点冷，孙红雷皱起眉毛，努力瞪大眼睛。

“你干嘛去？”

“尿尿。”

“罗志祥！你竟然丢下我？！”

罗志祥听见身后震惊的低吼，又不免笑了，他推开门，远远一望，那只吸血鬼已快要消失在视线里了，那么，身后人的行动也将马上展开。

时间，动作，暴起时地上的小土坑，他太了解孙红雷的行动力，本不该出来冒险，但这次实在太久，竟没有一刻空闲。罗志祥往反方向走去，在清晨冰凉的空气中穿行，任何微小的气味也瞒不过他的鼻子，他得抓紧，因为天马上就要大亮了。

回来的时候，罗志祥看见那吸血鬼已被绑好丢在了人堆里，人们用叉子，用脚，用拳头，热闹得沸沸扬扬，而那狡猾的目标只是安静的承受这一切，他嘴角有血，脸上金色的皮肤里，有一道苍白的水痕。

但那不会是泪水。

孙红雷只是坐在旁边房顶的稻草上，冷漠地看着这一切，罗志祥想了想，爬上去坐在他身边。

“这次…怎么解决的这么快？”

“因为我想像你一样歇会。”他不再看了，手一扬，给罗志祥抛过去一对獠牙，上面还沾着血，这玩意值多少金币呢？

“你错过了我最精彩的部分！”

“你也错过了旅馆里的尸体。”

“不，我看见了。”孙红雷闭起眼睛，上身往下一瘫，稻草被太阳晒得很暖和，“十七八的姑娘，死前脖子被吸得乌青了，真可怜。”

“是啊，整整三天在跑，他也饿得狠了。”

孙红雷没有说话。

隔了很久，罗志祥轻轻问他，“你睡着了吗？”

罗志祥猜着，他是睡着了。

不然的话，大晚上的干嘛这么活跃，吵着别人不能睡觉？

累死累活跑这么久，大吃大喝以后，两人商量了一下，决定在镇上休息一夜，明早再出发去城里的教堂。他们就住在白日监视的那间旅馆里，乡下的小破旅馆，两张床挨得那么近，和一张床也没什么两样。蜡烛还没熄，明晃晃地在那里摇曳，正对着罗志祥的眼睛，可他若是背着烛光，就要和脱着衣服唱着歌的孙红雷面对面了，他才不要。

“红雷哥，我好困哦。”睡前的声音，绵软得近似撒娇了。

“等会，再等会，等我放个枪！”

枪终于放好了，罗志祥吹熄了蜡烛，黑暗包裹着他，他开始感到舒适。

直到…一双手悄然抚上了他的腰，而这接触让他情不自禁地颤栗；那只手很大，很宽厚，手上的茧子缓缓磨过他的椎骨，简直像是要把他体内最敏感的地方碾碎，他想象着黑暗里那个人严肃冰冷的样子，几乎要呻吟出来。

并非没有过这样的时刻，两个孤独的男人互相磨蹭着慰藉一下，只是今天这么累，罗志祥的心脏咚咚咚地跳动着，要不要回过身去？不属于自身的温度仿佛已烧到了皮肤的下层，一路蜿蜒到尾椎，黑暗让这一切变得那么清晰！

但孙红雷忽然收手了！这该死的，现在总得有只手活动起来，便只能是自己的手，罗志祥平日里，多么骄傲于自己双手的灵巧，但现在，他全身上下每个细胞都在告诉他真正需要的是什么。想让我唱独角戏？罗志祥心想，那得看你有没这个本事了！他把手探下去，故意弄出声响来，皮肤和皮肤，皮肤和毛发，接触着的地方像是融化了。他嘴里不轻不重模模糊糊地喊着，想要让另一个人明明确确地听见这份声音，可惜直到最后，房间的另一半依旧是安静的，该死的安静。不过，不过，罗志祥用自己每一条神经发誓，那无关紧要，他整个身体已软了，陷在布料的堆积里，今晚一定会做个好梦，昏睡前，他含糊地想着。

罗志祥很早以前就听说过孙红雷的名头。

在吸血鬼的世界里，孙红雷的存在就相当于妈妈于床头的黑暗童话，他力大无比，跑得快过最快的蝙蝠，没有一只吸血鬼遇到他后还保得住自己的牙齿和性命，他让所有的吸血鬼小孩闻风丧胆，助纣为虐的猎魔人，最邪恶的教会走狗。

不过那些都与罗志祥无关，因为他没有妈妈。

他连那些被咬过的人类血奴都不如，他只是一个可怜人类和懦弱吸血鬼杂交出来的孩子，因此他不配拥有尊贵吸血鬼的一切，只能擦上最下等的特制颜料，和被捕捉来的人类一样作为一场盛大血族宴会的祭品。

那场宴会最终被孙红雷搅局了。

前一刻踩在他头上的吸血鬼，后一刻就被一枪爆头，罗志祥隔过睫毛上沾着的血珠抬眼向上，瞳孔中的孙红雷就像传言那样冷酷无情，和强大。那一刻，罗志祥忽然感觉到渴，难以忍受无法抑制永远存在的渴，以前，他冷眼看着人类和吸血鬼，觉得自己只是二者边缘缝隙里飘荡的一个幽灵，直到这一刻，他才忽然感到，自己该是一个吸血鬼，拥有着焚烧般的渴望的吸血鬼。他想到了一个绝妙的主意。

因为，没有一个骄傲的吸血鬼，会放下自尊，用这无比低贱却无法擦去的染料，去伪装成一个弱小的人类。

你好啊，孙红雷。你眼前的罗志祥，是一个对吸血鬼有着绝佳天赋的，完美人类。

罗志祥在黑暗中睡去，又在黑暗中醒来。

这是第一遭，双手被绑在了一起，高高地吊着；眼前蒙着不那么柔软的织物，别是从哪里直接撕下来的吧，他昨天还看见，孙红雷的衣服上沾着血污和灰尘，想象终止在这里，罗志祥嫌弃地皱起眉头。

他在颠簸，能听见车轮“格愣格愣”的响声，风从哪里漏进来，睡前穿上的袍子来回摩擦过皮肤，冷起了鸡皮疙瘩。罗志祥耳朵动了动，路似乎没有想象中难走，这是去往哪里呢？

车厢里当然还有一个人，从呼吸，心跳，还有那熟悉的压迫感可以得出，是孙红雷。

这该是那有关布带想象的生长土壤了。

昨晚烧了那么久的蜡烛，磨蹭过又什么都没发生的肌肤，啊，他当然知道了，圣水浇上来，一瞬疼过去，除了苍白的痕迹什么也留不下，他却只贪恋着快感，而忘记孙红雷即使缺了他，仍是世界上最优秀的猎魔人。

罗志祥的生命力就在于，他永远会顽固积极地寻求生路，既然双方心里都门清，那就不必遮遮掩掩，他要做抛球的人。

“为什么蒙着我？”他开始撒娇了，“你敢不敢看我的眼睛？”

布带被扯下来了，狠狠地，粗砺的布料擦过耳尖，有点痛。罗志祥眯着眼适应了一下，他审视着周围的环境，和他在黑暗中的猜测一模一样，逼仄的小车厢，两边的门上帘子被拉紧，透过的光简直像是主的恩赐。手被紧紧拴在车顶，他半跪在孙红雷面前，那是这车厢里最具温暖和存在感的部分。他裸露的膝盖和前方的皮靴碰在一起随车摇晃，车厢真的很小。

罗志祥早忘了孙红雷板起脸来是什么样，他饶有兴味地盯着看，黑暗让猎魔人更具威势了，这造型不错。

“哥，你要把我送到教会？”

孙红雷也盯了他一会，那双大手这时才把刚才的布带丢到脚下，从身上掏出一个小瓶子来。罗志祥注意到，他手上戴了皮手套。

这是防什么呢，我们吸血鬼又不会携带病毒，最优秀的猎魔人应该很清楚才对。

孙红雷没理会眼前的吸血鬼，他把圣水抹在了自己的手指上，严肃认真得像是在给自己戴上新婚戒指。他再一次，再一次地用手抹过罗志祥的脸颊，手指过处，一刹那烧炙的血红，但马上，吸血鬼优秀的恢复能力起了作用，右耳到嘴角之间多了一道苍白的‘伤疤’。

孙红雷抿了下嘴，要还是前天，甚至昨天，这时他该在取笑，取笑罗志祥像只小花猫。

或许是发现了他的走神，吸血鬼忽然歪着嘴笑了，他的手指和他的嘴唇，就这样被一个笑拉在了一起。孙红雷有点情不自禁，他把拇指伸到那鲜红的两瓣之间，而罗志祥配合地张开了嘴。

皮子的味道进入了口腔，那滋味可不太好，罗志祥用舌头去勾，但那皮革包裹着的手指无动于衷，只是一次次粗暴地压过他的齿列。

在那根手指要离开时，罗志祥轻轻用牙齿咬住了，孙红雷于是便顺势用手抬起了他的下巴。

“你獠牙呢？”

吸血鬼松了嘴，顾左右而言他，“同性恋去不了天堂，教会知道了，交了我你也拿不到赏金。”

“教会不会相信一个吸血鬼的证言。”一字一顿地反驳。

“罗志祥。”他又叫了一遍，“罗志祥。”

名字的主人眯着眼，那卧蚕鼓鼓的，里面像是蕴满了快乐的泪水。他只自顾自地说，“看来你不是一个忠诚的信徒，你会不会只是厌恶吸血鬼呢？”

孙红雷收手了，他端正地坐了回去，让整张脸重新陷入到压抑的黑暗里，慢条斯理地除去手套，他说话，那话声也缓缓的。

“那又怎样。”

“你厌恶吸血鬼，也许是因为你没试过我。”

车里一瞬间安静了，连风都没有再灌进来。

“所以孙红雷，你要不要…试试我？”这魔鬼的声音，犹如绵软的烟，缓缓接近，瞬间抓攝住心脏。

孙红雷的手已按在罗志祥的心脏上。

马车咯噔咯噔地往前走着，孙红雷用手，先是隔着衣物揉弄乳珠，粗糙织物以外那温暖的触感让罗志祥忍不住挺了挺胸，这似乎正合了对方的意，揉弄变得粗暴起来。孙红雷一边玩弄着，一边用手把罗志祥放了下来，但没解开他双手的束缚。他只稍稍弓了弓身，才用了一只臂膀，就揽住了罗志祥的腰，把他提到了自己腿上。

现在，罗志祥已完全背对着孙红雷了，看不见对方的表情让吸血鬼稍微有些不安，但马上，当那炽热的嘴唇贴上罗志祥耳后的时候，他什么都忘了，只感觉全身上下的血液忽然都流向了那里，连同灵魂一起被孙红雷吸入占有，罗志祥踡起脚趾，孙红雷的身体贴着他的身体，孙红雷的双手伸入他大腿内侧，孙红雷的舌头在他颈侧锁骨灵活地游走吸允。

孙红雷才该是那个吸血鬼，而他只是一个将被占领的可怜人类，他身上的掐痕吻痕可以证明这点。罗志祥忍不住把双手往下，他的性器早已兴奋起来，但可怜的小小猪唯一得到的安慰只是孙红雷大手在穴口按压时，起伏的衣物给它的那点不稳定的摩擦。孙红雷马上制止了他，这敏锐的猎魔人，他将罗志祥的双手举起，并且停下了正在进行的一切。

罗志祥这才难耐地“嗯…”了一声，孙红雷开始在他耳边说话，把热气吐到他耳朵里。

“罗志祥，原来你不是只会喘气。”

“哈啊…你先……放开！”

孙红雷不理他，好整以暇地原地把他挂到车顶，从身上摸出一个铃铛来。

“小猪，这是我给你准备的礼物。”

他掀开罗志祥身上的长袍，把铃铛细细系在小小猪上，是个漂亮的蝴蝶结，挺翘起来的最上端流下点前列腺液，慢慢润湿了那金色的铃铛，给它渡上了一层淫靡的光泽。孙红雷拨弄了一下囊带，它便报以清脆的声音，猎魔人满意透了。

“它会帮你说话的。”孙红雷又揉了揉罗志祥那两颗沉甸甸的东西，感到身上人难挨的颤抖。

“马身上也挂了铃铛。”，孙红雷故意放轻了语气，嘴唇挨着耳廓。“你猜，一会是你的铃铛快，还是马儿的铃铛快？”

先前快活时的汗，现在已流到了睫毛边，罗志祥笑吟吟地喘气，“那得看你的功夫…啊！”

他话没说完，孙红雷忽然往他后穴里插进半个指节，罗志祥疼得胸口起伏，后面那人安慰他，“放轻松，以前咱们还没到这一步，除非你和你的吸血鬼伙伴玩过了。”

他又放低声音，“小猪，别忍着不叫，我没叫车夫，这里…”，孙红雷忍不住把罗志祥搬了过来，让吸血鬼的双臂勾住他的脖子，他们面对着面。

“只有咱们两个。”

孙红雷以前多么照顾他啊，罗志祥这时才想起流泪，他想去亲亲面前那熟悉温柔的嘴唇，却被躲开了。

对了，吸血鬼的嘴，多危险，他还没有拔去他那危险的牙。

罗志祥气得一口咬在孙红雷肩膀上，这次他的红雷哥没有闪开，铁锈味马上在嘴里蔓延开了。

“说不定一会你也得流血。”

手指的数目增加了，开始在那稚嫩的后穴里进进出出，罗志祥松开了嘴，额头枕在那宽厚的肩上，嗯嗯呜呜着。

“红雷哥…红雷哥…”

他红雷哥的分身，已经抵在了穴口。孙红雷双手用力地分开罗志祥那紧实的臀瓣，腰往上一挺，肉棒嵌入了吸血鬼的身体。

“啊…”，罗志祥冷汗下来了，生涩的身体紧的发疼，可是内壁皱褶被完全撑开，又让他愉悦地扬起了小小猪。孙红雷用手拍打着他的臀部，试图让罗志祥放松一些，他打一下，铃铛就响一声，而罗志祥总是抑制不住地吟哦。渐渐地，分身在肉穴里已能出入地方便，而马车的颠簸，又时时让孙红雷的性器深入到意想不到的角落。

“哥…啊啊嗯…慢点…嗯嗯…”

孙红雷用力挺动着腰，闭着眼乱喊的罗志祥让他感觉到满足和珍贵，小小猪随着上上下下的浪潮拍打在他小腹的衣服上，拖曳出一点白丝。

“罗志祥…干得你爽不爽？”

孙红雷的毛发，随着激烈的拍打扎在被打得红红的屁股上，看上去又痛又痒，但罗志祥全身心都集中于那根体内乱捣的棍子，他只是呜呜呜地叫着他的红雷哥。

孙红雷对这答复满意。

他们一路上，都在这黑黢黢的窄小车厢里，进行着世界上最为伟大的活动，这活动不该上天堂，却值得人们为它下地狱。

拉车的马是一匹老马，没有人催赶它，他却也慢慢悠悠地行进，它当然能听见车厢里那罪恶的声音，不过，它只是一匹马，它唯一的反应只是动动耳朵，再甩一响鼻。

这一天一夜，车厢里的人竟也没吃没喝，黄昏时候罗志祥被做晕了过去，孙红雷便收拾好衣物出来，喂了这老马一些萝卜。

他自己什么也没吃，只坐在车厢外，手上的马鞭垂着，眼睛瞅向头上的星空，马车拉着车厢里睡熟的人缓缓前进。

只在又一个黎明前，他回到了车厢，悄悄给了睡熟的人一个吻，吻在额头上。

罗志祥是在颠簸中醒的，这路途可真是崎岖，没过了多久，当马车停下，他终于被人拉了出去。

那是一处海边的悬崖，高高地孤悬在群山之间，海浪哗啦啦地拍打，罗志祥感到有点晕眩。

孙红雷用枪押着他往前，罗志祥也乖乖配合，直到看见那海浪就在他脚下。

“别动。”

罗志祥转过头去，他的好大哥正拿着两天前他亲手擦好的枪，指着他的头，他要死在这里了吗？

“你要亲手杀我？那干嘛费事跑到这里，在车厢里，你已经杀死我一百次了。”

死到临头，他依然有风致跟你开玩笑。

“这里就是那座山。”

关于那座山，他们是躺在屋顶上，听着教堂的钟声时谈起的。那会夕阳正在往下，他们约定，等不干这行了，要一起翻过山去种地放牧。

罗志祥扭过头去，风刮过他的头发，那金色的发丝扬起来了，秋日的天空那么高，又那么远，让孙红雷想到家乡的麦子，麦上的麦穗，多柔软。

“那死在这里也不错。”

孙红雷把枪对准了。

“但我死前还有个愿望。”

“你说。”

罗志祥笑了。

“我希望你亲我一下。”

娴熟的猎魔人手开始颤抖，他几次放开扳机，可最后又总是扣了回去。

他面上的表情却不变，眼一眨不眨。

孙红雷望着罗志祥，距离他们第一次见面，才过了半年，居然才半年。他忽然说，“我变了主意。”

他终于放开扳机。

“我给你两个选择。”

罗志祥眼睛渐渐亮起来。

“你回到车上去，从此我们一辈子就那样在车上过。”

罗志祥吹了个口哨，“这么优待！那第二个呢？”

孙红雷忽然放软了口气。

“你从这里跳下去。”

罗志祥看了看，这里风大浪急，不知道水深，看不见暗礁，一切都是迷。

“你跳下去，我在山的后面等你。”

即使他是吸血鬼，跳下去也无法保证生死。

“到时候……”

到时候，就一起放牧，种田，做一对普通的农民。

“孙红雷。”罗志祥看向他，叫了一声，也许他应该再多看几眼，再多叫几声，最好一直看下去，叫下去。

而孙红雷只是拿枪逼着他。

“你选择哪个？”

**Author's Note:**

> 我想，他选择的是跳下去，让一切重来的可能。


End file.
